Catch Me If You Can
by The Author 1945
Summary: Happy New Year! The Author Returns after a painfully long hiatus to give you another story in which Israel gloatingly runs from his Arab brothers. Author-series one shot! Enjoy!


WOW.

My New Year's Resolution is officially that I won't put off updating for as long as I did. Good golly gosh, how long has it even been?! I've missed this site, but I've had no time! Writing novels, working on school, and so on and so forth.

Alas, but that is no excuse! I know! I'm a terrible person! I've failed you as an author! You all have my complete permission to stone me to death, flame me in the comments and leave hate mail in my PM box.

On the bright side, at least I _did_ return. I've read so many great stories by so many great authors on this site who disappeared off of the face of the earth and I never heard from them again.

Still no excuse though. I'm really sorry, guys. I hate to disappoint. Good news is, my out-of-fan fiction writing work is going well. I've finished my second novel and I'm still working on getting my first published. But for now, I'm going to hopefully have a lot more time between studying for the SATS to update.

For now, here's a story that's a continuation from the last. Enjoy!

...

* * *

Israel was fast. Even if he never showed up to anything on time, almost all nations that knew him knew how fast he was.

The Arabs especially had come to know how hard it was to keep up with the boy.

So it really was a wonder that they always thought, when they saw him, that it would be a great idea to gang up and chase him. Israel, being a risk-taker and an aggressive one at that, liked these 'games.' But maybe that was just because he knew the odds were in his favor, and Israel liked games where he was guaranteed to win.

The boy laughed adventurously as he ran along a rooftop, the Arabs hot on his tail. The boy smiled boldly as he came to the end of the rooftop. He looked to the next rooftop of the tall building in front of him. However, there was large amount of space between the two rooftops and if he didn't make it, it would be one heck of a fall. The boy grinned at the hazard and looked behind him. He gave a nod of approval at seeing Palestine, Syria, Iraq, Egypt and Jordan coming. Israel smirked, then looked back at the gorge, his eyes determined. He took a couple steps back, then ran foreword and leapt over the chasm with a cry of excitement.

The Israeli rolled foreword and hopped up, his arms in the air victoriously.

"Two points!" he awarded himself. The Arabs skidded to a halt in front of the roof's end. Israel turned to then and grinned cockily.

"Catch me if you can, morons!" he dared, and then he ran off.

"Come on, let's hop over!" cried Iraq, clenching his fist and glaring as the boy ran off. Palestine, however, for once, looked before he leapt. He stared down at the long fall to the hard sidewalk and gulped.

"You first!" said the Palestinian to the Iraqi, fear covering his voice. The other Arabs also saw the long fall and nodded in agreement. Iraq huffed and tried to hide his fear as he looked down at the fall.

"Alright," he muttered to himself, "here I go!"

He took a few steps back then ran foreword, crying out in fear and barely managing to land on the other roof. He pulled himself up, dusted himself off, then looked out at the others and gestured for them to follow him, "Come on!"

Jordan, encouraged by Iraq's success in getting over, offered to go next. He took a few steps back, ran foreword, leapt over…

…and fell with a scream.

"JORDAN!" cried Syria and Palestine in panic; they ran to the side of the gorge and peered down. The Jordanian lay on the sidewalk, not moving.

"Jordan!" cried Palestine down to his brother, worry layering his voice, "if you're alive, groan!"

"_Ugggghhh_…"

"He's alive!" said Palestine, wry grin returning to his face. Iraq slapped his hand to his forehead. The other three Arabs managed to get over and, despite protest from Palestine, decided to leave Jordan behind and continue their pursuit of the young Jewish land.

They decided against splitting up, knowing that would be suicide considering the fact that boy was small and could hide almost anywhere, ready to sneak attack on his unsuspecting foes. They stuck together and, after searching around town for a bit, they finally came to the docks.

"Now where could that Jew be?" wondered Egypt aloud. He got his answer when the boy swung out of nowhere.

"_Woooohoooo_!" cried the boy happily as he swung in on a rope and kicked Egypt and Iraq in their heads, knocking them both out simultaneously. The boy let go of the rope and landed in front of a shocked Palestine and Syria, grinning boastfully and holding himself up at full height.

"Another two points," said the boy, dusting off his olive green uniform, "So now it's two against one? Well, I'm gonna win this sooner then I thought! Come on, guys, on guard!"

With that the boy yanked out new, shiny, silver knife with his name and two Stars-of David engraved unto the blade.

"Oh," said the Israeli, grinning as he saw the two remaining Arab's eyes flicker to his blade, "you like? Akhi got it for me, and I've been dying to try it out. So what do you say, Ass-Syria?" the boy asked, grinning at the Syrian, "Want to be the first to test my trusty blade?"

"Don't call me Ass-syria!" yelled the Arab and with that he ran foreword, leaving Palestine standing shell-shocked as he yanked out his knife.

Israel smirked and with that, Syria and Israel began to duel. Syria tried to stab the child; Israel however, easily parried the blows. The boy gave a big dramatic yawn, blocking the Syrian's knife while holding his 'trusty blade' with only one hand. Eventually, Syria began to tire out and, with another smirk, the boy became aggressive and now it was Syria that was forced to desperately try to block the boy's ferocious blows. Israel cut the Syrian's arm and the Arab cried out in pain and dropped his blade, at which point the Israeli elbowed him in the jaw and then punched him in the face. The Syrian fell to the ground, unconscious.

Israel cricked his neck and then smirked as he turned to Palestine.

"Just you and me," said the Israeli.

Palestine shook off his shock and yanked out his dagger, "As always, Zionist."

"Y'know Pali," said the Israeli in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, "if the battles we've fought before are any indication, this stopped being a good idea in 1948."

The Palestinian grinned wryly and held up his blade, ready to charge at the boy. Israel rolled his eyes and then gave a final cocky smirk and gestured for the Arab to come at him. Palestine took the dare and charged at the young Holy Land. Israel looked down at his watch and when Palestine was almost at him, the boy to an exaggerated side step to the left.

_Splash!_

Palestine ran right past the Israeli and fell off the dock and into the water. He sputtered and gasped for air as he came to the surface. He then looked back up at the dock to see the young Jew leaning over, smiling gloatingly.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the boy said, "every time. Sooo, that would be 3,245 wins for me, none for you losers."

Palestine swore as he tried to wring out his uniform Israel chuckled and gave the man a small salute before cheerfully saying, "Love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go things to do~! See you next week~!"

With that the child ran off, leaving the Arabs to plan their strategy for next week.

...

* * *

Oh, poor Pali (and the rest of them too, I guess.) They really ought to know at this point not to do that sort of thing. Maybe one of these days…

Palestine and Syria were concerned when Jordan fell: They're his brothers, after all. Okay, granted, _all_ of the Arabs are brothers, but they're the closer ones.

At any rate, yay! Izzy's back! Whew! I've missed that lovable little holy land, haven't you? Luckily he's back and so am I, and we have a multi-chapter coming up soon! Yipppeee!

Again, sorry about the very delayed update, folks! I'll keep trying to update faster and faster! See you soon!


End file.
